I broke her
by Just-another-teenage-dirtbag
Summary: The sequel to 'He broke her' All from Severus' POV. He will stand there and watch, watch as she loves, because she is too pure and good not to.


**Now a few people wanted a sequel to 'He broke her' so here it is. For **Starriver92 **this will be from Severus' POV. Of course to thoughs people who know me they know I don't like Severus/Lily but due to the fact that it's from Severus' POV there will be some Severus and Lily loving oh well I shall do my best; hope you enjoy.**

Life goes on, people move, yet here I am stuck in a loop of pain and anguish and its all my fault. Twice I've let, willingly or not my loves slip through my fingers like sand seeping away in front of my eyes.

The first was Lily Evans, a girl who first showed me what it meant to love and loose. Well thinking back she was never mine to loose, was she? Never mine to hold and kiss lovingly, never mine to spent long nights infront of a warm fire reading, just wasting the night away. We never got the chance, I made so many mistakes which resulted in me on my own having to watch them; together, happy. _Potter. _He took her away, took her away so they could hold each other and kiss each other.

Then she died.

I was left alone to endure many years; so many years, fighting for _her_ the pain and tourture, all for _her_. And where did it leave me? After the war I stayed in at Hogwarts, stayed in the same repetative life, stayed in the continues loop of self hatred and pain.

Then she came.

My beacon of light in a never ending tunnel of darkness. My bushy, little know-it-all bringing with her light wherever she went radiating kindheartedness til everything around her was better and good. And I wanted it; I wanted so badly and so strongly that it took everything in me not to suck her dry and absorb all of her goodness.

Again as if fate was not crual enough as it was, she wasn't mine, the past repeating itself. Making me repeat this cycle, making me sometimes in the dead of night when the poisons and sins of my life came crushing down on me, wish for death wish for the never-ending pain to just, stop.

Just stop.

I knew that it was all the ministries fault forcing people to marry, forcing them to live a trapped life with someone who they barely knew, someone they didn't love. What gave them the right to decide who would be happy with who? It just wasn't right, not right at all. Two people bound together with no way out, no way to break free of the binds that constricted them.

When I first heard I was paired with her I was horrified at the mere prospect. Yet as time past I grew to care for her, I cared for her even though I knew she would never look past my cold detached mask, never love me. However I was selfish, I needed her light, her kindness I soaked it up lavashing in the pure goodness.

It was these moments that also made me hate her with everything that I had, becuase in my own warped and twisted way I still loved my Lily, still couldn't get her out of my head. Even sometimes I thought of her when I was with my kindhearted wife, and it was this fact alone that made me sick to my stomach and my insides crawl. Yet some evil voice in my mind taunted me; how dare she, how dare that little bitch make me feel bad for loving someone else, someone who was so much more then her, so much more to me, then she ever could be?

I can still remember the look on her face when we found out we could divorce, the amount of emotions that filled her eyes and coated her face nearly staggered me.

Relief.

Sorrow.

Happiness.

Regret.

Love.

Sadness.

They were the only ones I could identify before her face closed off and turned expressionless. The next few days past by in a blur of watching her slowly but surely unwind herself out of my life. Bags packed and ready to go she spoke the few words that would haunt me til my heart stops beating.

"Congratulations."

The word making me frown in confusion and a sense of dread wash over me, maybe due to the hurt and pain radiating off of her in waves. She answered my unspoken question.

"You did what Bellatrix, Voldermort and any other Death eater failed to do, you broke me."

Before I could even let the tears of anguish roll down my hollow cheeks she had swung open the door and walked out of my house and out of my cold life.

I tried to tell myself that it was for the best but how could this hole in my gut be for the best? Thats about the time I remember the look on her angelic face, no-one as good and pure as her should feel that amount of sorrow tainted til their glow is nearly no more. So I will do the one thing that could nearly make up for what I have done to her, the one thing that I have got left to give.

I will let her go and let her love.

Because someone like her cannot exit in this world without love and someone to give it to her; unconditionally.

That's what I'm doing here, standing in the shadows, watching. Watching them hold hands and share secret smiles together. Watch him gently run his thumb over her palm to calm her exciteded nerves down. Watching her watching him through tear filled eyes, as he clearly and proudly says his part all to turn to her at the end and place a gentle love filled kiss on her red lips.

That's what I'm doing here, I'm here to watch her love someone else and anounce to the world that she is going to spend the rest of her life holding and kissing him, because she has so much love that it infects everyone around her causing happiness and love to follow wherever she goes.

That's what I'm doing, I'm watching them leave the church.

The newly married Hermione and Theodore Nott.

**Well hope you liked it :) In regards to Theo being the person Hermione marrys, his this character that I LOVE for some weird reason that even I don't know why, and I just thought it would be a good ending for Hermione. Please review come on just a small clickety click to show me your love :)**


End file.
